How Was Your Day, Dear?
by King in Yellow
Summary: Kim and Shego are both home from missions which went poorly, and they are in bad moods. They can handle it like mature adults or they can take it out on each other. It's Kim and Shego, what do you expect? After City in the Sands. Best Enemies series.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series.

Reviewers for City in the Sands wanted a Kim and Shego scene after their Egyptian missions. If you read City in the Sands, read (or reread) The Buck Stops Here. It will make more sense.

NoDrogs created the twins, whose origin I altered.

**How Was Your Day, Dear?**

Kim stopped playing with the twins when she heard the front door open. "Shego?" she called.

"Yeah," her partner growled.

"Where have you been?"

The little girls were off like rockets, and escorted the green woman to the living room doorway.

"We love you, Eemah!" Sheki told her.

"Eew! You stink," Kasy complained.

"Can't tell you," Shego answered Kim.

"What do you mean, you can't tell me?"

"You know the conditions of my probation. The Feds say 'jump!' and I ask, 'how high'."

"You've told me about other missions."

"Not this one. Not now. Not ever. It was mission from hell. Is Ron here?"

"You had a bad mission? Mine was the worst of my life! Why do you want Ron?"

"I need a massage. Where is he?"

"He went to California to see Bonnie. I--"

"Did you bring us anything?" Kasy interrupted.

"Just me," Shego told her, "And money for your college education." She turned back to Kim, "When did you get home?"

"Two days ago - a long debriefing. Your parents left yesterday. You could have told me you were leaving?"

"I didn't know until--"

Kim coughed, "My mom said you called about child care plans the day I left!"

Shego swore under her breath. "I can't say anything!" she said more loudly than necessary.

Kim matched her volume, "You could have told me you were going!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO GO!"

"AND THAT MAKE'S IT OKAY TO NOT SAY YOU'RE GOING?"

"Please don't fight," Sheki told them.

Shego knelt and hugged the dark-haired girl, "Sorry, Squid, Mommy and Eemah love each other. But we're both in bad moods right now. Let me go take a long shower so I can hug your sister later."

Kasy held her breath long enough to give Shego a hug.

When Shego headed for the stairs Kim told the twins, "Play together for a little while or watch TV. I'm going to talk with Eemah."

"You're not going to fight?" Sheki asked.

"No," Kim assured her and gave the three-year old a kiss, "we're not going to fight." She caught up with Shego before the older woman reached the top of the steps.

"I really can't talk about it," Shego hissed.

"Fine, you don't have to. I just thought I'd offer to wash your back. You look like you're dead on your feet."

"Thanks," Shego sighed, "it was a long flight back from… on military planes. I'm beat."

Shego stripped and threw her clothes in the hamper, then adjusted the water temperature, as Kim got undressed.

"Sorry I can't say anything," Shego apologized as Kim washed her back. "I love you. I wish I could tell you. But I can't. You said you had a lousy mission too?"

"Oh yeah."

"You want to tell me about yours?"

Kim related the recent mission to Egypt, the frustrations of having their labors stolen and questions about who was responsible.

Shego was almost too good at showing genuine interest. "Do you really care," Kim demanded - or are you just remembering our counseling sessions?"

"Can't it be both? I really care, and if you're as unhappy as I am I know you want to talk to someone about it… At least you can, I can't."

"Poor baby," Kim said, giving Shego a hug in the warm shower.

Shego smiled, "Oh, good job, Princess. You remember them too. You get A's for communicating understanding and taking the partner's side."

"Any points for showing affection?"

Shego laughed, "Almost forgot that one." She turned and gave Kim a hug and kiss. "Can I validate your emotions? What you went through really sucks. You have every right to feel awful."

"If I could find out who did that I'd… I'd…"

"You can swear now, Kim, It's okay. You're an adult."

"One of us needs to set a good example for the kids."

They turned off the shower and dried off. Kim suggested, "Sounds like what we need is a nice romantic dinner, just the two of us, to celebrate both making it home. I'll call my Mom and see if she can watch the girls this evening."

"No."

"No? No to a nice romantic, candle-lit dinner? Just the two of us? You get an F on something, I'm not sure what."

"Come on, I haven't seen the girls for five minutes yet and I've been gone for three weeks. Let's go to some rowdy place that gives us crayons for the placemats or a ball pit. We can have our romantic dinner in a couple days."

"Well, I suppose. If you let me give you a massage now."

"Hmm, you're not as good as Ron, but"

Snap!

"Ow!" Shego complained, "Snapping towels is not on the list of communication tools!"

"Neither is wanting a massage from someone other than your partner!"

Shego spread a towel open on the bed and lay down on her stomach. Kim poured a little baby oil on her back and began to massage it in.

The green woman purred, "You know, I think you might do this even better than Ron."

"You want to get snapped with the towel again?"

"It was a compliment, Princess…" Shego yawned, "I…"

"We'll wake you at six for dinner," Kim told her, wondering if Shego had even been awake to hear. She pulled a sheet over the sleeping woman, finished getting dressed and went downstairs to play with the twins.

* * *

"I'm tired of car seats," Sheki complained as they drove to the restaurant.

"Yeah, they're for babies," Kasy seconded.

"Two days of this," Kim whispered to Shego in the front seat. "I suggested just the two of us, but no, you want a family dinner."

Shego just grinned. "Kim, being home is the best thing in my life right now. They can't upset me tonight - not even if they stick French fries up their noses."

"God will punish you for saying that," Kim warned. "You know what is going to happen because you said that, don't you?"

The twins ordered grilled cheese sandwiches, French fries, and milk shakes. Kim and Shego decided to forgo the lecture on the importance of healthy eating.

Shego ordered a large salad. "I haven't had fresh fruit or vegetables in weeks!"

"So, you didn't eat well where you were?" Kim asked.

Shego looked at her sharply, "Are you fishing for clues?"

"Sorry, just trying to show genuine interest."

"No, I apologize. I'm still in a lousy mood. What's the thing I need to do now, the looking at what you said differently?"

"Reframing?"

"Yeah," Shego sighed, "I need to just accept it for caring instead of prying."

Fortunately no one they knew was at the restaurant.

"Please, Mommy?" Kasy begged.

"I'm going to ask the waitress to find another booth for me," Kim threatened.

"But Eemah is doing it too," Sheki pointed out.

"That doesn't make it right," Kim insisted.

"Come on, Pumpkin," Shego teased.

"No, you're all being silly."

"If you tried sticking French fries up your nose you might actually like it," Shego told her, slowly waving two fries in front of Kim's face in what she hoped was a tempting manner.

"The only thing worse than sticking French fries up my nose would be if I liked fries stuck up my nose."

At dinner Kim told Shego that her brother Ed was engaged, and the twins talked about being flower girls and the dresses they wanted for the wedding, and could they go shopping for them tomorrow?

"When is the wedding," Shego asked.

"They haven't set a date yet."

"Sorry, you two, but the way you grow if Mommy and I get dresses for you now you'll outgrow them before the wedding."

"You could always buy us new dresses," Sheki pointed out with impeccable logic.

"Or we could wait until a month before the wedding to make sure you don't outgrow them," Kim told them.

"You're no fun," Kasy complained.

"Where did you hear that?" Kim demanded.

"I heard Eemah say it one time."

Kim glared at Shego, "Care to explain?"

"This sounds like a good time to remember it's us against the world. I've got your back. Solidarity forever, right?"

Kim laughed, "It's hard to stay mad at you."

* * *

They stopped at the grocery store on the way home for a half gallon of ice cream. "It's not for tonight," Shego warned the girls. "You had milkshakes with dinner. Eemah hasn't had any ice cream in a long time and she wants some for tomorrow."

Back home Shego wanted to play with the girls, but Kim insisted she let her parents know she was back safely. Kim regretted the demand when Shego's mother wouldn't let her off the phone.

By the time Shego got off the phone it was bedtime for the twins. Despite their protests Kim sent them to bed.

"Eemah's too tired to play," Shego told them. "I'm going to bed too. Playground tomorrow, I promise."

Kim left Shego asleep in bed and found a large garbage bag, then slipped into the master bathroom and opened the laundry hamper. The forensics lab at Global Justice could check the clothing Shego wore for pollens and other traces which would pinpoint where she had been. Kim would probably need to take a few hairs from one of Shego's brushes to verify the indistinct camouflage outfit had been worn for some time by Shego and not traded off with someone just before arriving home to provide false evidence.

The redhead started to put her hand into the hamper, then hesitated and sat down to think. If the tests came back as Timbuktu, Amazon rainforest, or Fiji it was none of Kim's business where Shego had been. Kim suspected the results would come back as Egyptian desert. Could Kim call it her business if the results came back Egypt?

And what would Kim do if the result did come back as Egypt? Did she want to fight with Shego? She was angry with someone, but wasn't sure who and would probably try and take it out on her partner. Shego had said she wished she could talk about it, maybe leaving the clothes in the hamper had been permission for Kim to investigate. Kim tried to consider Shego's perspective and realized the fight would be even bigger than she imagined if she had the clothing analyzed. Shego would take it as a demonstration Kim didn't trust her.

Kim stared at the hamper for several minutes; she desperately wanted to know what had happened in Egypt. Then she reluctantly shut the lid and went back to bed. She had to trust Shego, when and if Shego felt ready to talk Kim was ready to listen.

Kim slid quietly back into bed and Shego unconsciously snuggled back into the redhead's arms. "I love you," Kim whispered quietly and closed her eyes and prepared for sleep. She would give Shego a couple more days to decide if she wanted to talk about it, and herself a couple more days to sort out her own feelings. Then she'd invite Joss and Bego over for dinner. Shego could hardly object to Kim asking the two about their recent adventures, could she? _ "Trust and verify."_

--The End--


End file.
